The Fox Who Grabbed My Heart
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Sakura writing down her feelings for a certain blonde shinobi who in the end has captured her heart.


"The Fox Who Grabbed My Heart"

By Kluger Sage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN:Hey everyone hope you all like this little dribble of Sakura's feelings of Naruto. I just wanted to do a one shot. Like always I welcome your comments and criticism. I'm working on another fanfic of NarutoXSakura so far I have the first two chap. done I just have to put in the computer. Second I was also working on a SasukeXKarin fic heh thats right I think SasukeXKarin should happen! Can't help it Karin seems cool. Well I will post my NarutoXSakura fic soon its different from the PInk series even-though I want to write a sequel that focuses on Sakura's pregnancy I'll think about it. Well enjoy this small one shot I have another one shot to post in time then I will post my other NaruXSaku story letter everyone.

Years ago I thought of you as an Idiot! I saw the loud mouth energetic shrimp who I thought was only out to annoy me. Here I thought he was only trying to ruin my chances with

the "avenger". How stupid and foolish I was back then I loved shadow yet for all

the love and emotion I poured into him he never acknowledged me back as you did Naruto. Consumed by his bloodline

concerned with hatred and power he shut his heart out. Why was I so blind back then?

Not seeing what I see in you now? How much pain did I cause you for ignoring your feelings.

Why didn't you give up on me when I shunned and cursed you? Yet you never held it against me. You

saw me shed tears for him while you swallowed your own pain for my sake. Call out

his name with joy never remorse.Yet I called yours with anger and malcontent. Funny how life is

never knowing what will happen. You helped me to blossom to the woman I am today you made

become stronger and believe in my self. My heart aches to see how I treated you

back then only now I have the chance to make all better. I remember during the chūnin exam who you believed in me

gave the strength and determination to continue as well to make my self stronger. I was amazed how

strong you've gotten everyone thought Neji of the Hyuga clan would win. Yet

you proved them wrong and I knew you do it Naruto I knew it. Some how I slowly started to see how amazing you were.

It wasn't sure till Sasuke told me it was you that saved my life from him. Here I thought Sasuke was

the one that saved me. I was honestly surprised to know it was you who saved me and not

Sasuke no matter how much I wanted Sasuke to be my hero at the time. I'm sorry

Naruto I was a silly little girl back then only thinking of myself and seeing how much you cared and...and loved me.

Your eyes full of life as I look at them I see myself diving in to the endless blue ocean that is your soul

Naruto. Your full of life and love you have a gift beyond your shinobi skills. When you left I vowed to get stronger like you.

You made that promise to me to bring back Sasuke even when I cried in front of you asking you to bring that shadow back.

How much the pain in heart took seeing me shed tears for him how foolish. When you left with Jiraiya-sama. I missed

you dearly I missed you asking me out for a date I missed you making me laugh. I just plan missed you Naruto. I trained long and hard

to make you proud of me to show you that I would help out more. Seeing you defending me risking your life for me the scars and blood that

covered your body because of me. How can I ever repair you he I know a way.I remembered when you left a part of me felt missing.

I tried to figure out what this emptiness was in my heart. It was till Tsunade-sama made me realize it was you Naruto. I missed your

smile I missed your energy I missed your presences around me. How I wondered when you would return and how much you would change. I looked into

the moonlight and wondered if you thought of me even know I you hold a special place in my heart. When I laid my eyes on you for first time in

two and half years you were gone my heart jumped you were so handsome and tall. No longer the little

runt. I thought you changed yet to my disappointment you were still that charming idiot. Not only that

Tsunade-sama warned me you might turn into a pervert like Jiraiya. Don't worry I'll just have to beat it out of you

though love that's the remedy this kunoichi will use on you. The more we spent time together the more my heart beat yearned for you.

One again my tears were shed for you even after you told me not to cry. But finding out why these Akatsuki were after you and the burden;

that you had to carry all these years. I couldn't help but shed my tears for you idiot! Why can't you see I love you! Hearing them label them

as that dreaded word jinchūriki to me your Naruto. The most caring and noble knuckle head in all of Konoha who would do anything in his power

to save someone he loved. As the time passed we've gotten closer to each other. I remember the look on your face

when we kissed! As well as the punch I laid on you for that perverted look you gave me ahhh Tsunade was right

I just have to beat it out of you. He but Naruto your strength your love is what drives you. To put

others before is who you are and why I feel in love with you. No longer will I be burden at your side

but fellow comrade and your girl you belong to me Uzumaki and I to you together well bring that fool back.

Cause this cherry blossom isn't going to go easy on you Naruto just because you think your a sly fox doesn't mean this girl doesn't know what she's doing. To my love

Uzumaki Naruto the fox that took my heart.


End file.
